Depois da Revelação
by Rebeca Sidle Grissom
Summary: Leiam e descubra


**Introdução:** Esse Capitulo acontece depois do episodio de Debi uma garota achada morta fisicamente parecida com Sara. Grissom faz revelações sobres seus sentimentos por Sara para o assassino.

Sara estava do outro lado do espelho vendo a profunda confissão de Grissom, lagrimas começaram a jorrar em seu rosto, ela já não dominava sua mente começou a andar sem rumo quando percebeu estava em um bar bebendo, para esquecer não é isso que falam? Mas essa frase tem um erro você pode esquecer agora, mas amanhã se lembra de tudo. Sara sabia disso, mas não estava preocupada com isso agora, a única coisa que queria era sentir a adrenalina do álcool em sua veia. Seu telefone tocou.

- Sidle. – Disse ela com a voz embaraçada.

- Sara é a Cath, onde você está? – Disse ela preocupada. – Você saiu meia aérea, chorando, você está bem?

- Sim. – Mentiu Sara. – Só precisava pensar.

- Você está bebendo? - Perguntou Cath.

- Talvez. – Disse ela desdém. – Por quê?

- Posso acompanhar? – Disse Cath tocando no ombro de Sara, que essa levou um susto.

- Como conseguiu me achar? – Perguntou Sara indignada com a atitude de sua amiga.

- Te chamei no laboratório, mas você não me escutou, e vi que não estava bem decidi te seguir, não queria minha amiga envolvida em qualquer problema. – Disse Cath. – Um refrigerante, por favor. – Pediu ao garçom

- Obrigada. – Disse Sara com um meio sorriso.

- Pode me contar o que ou quem te deixou deste jeito? – Perguntou Cath.

- Eu preciso contar a alguém se não vou enlouquecer. – Disse Sara com um suspiro. – Grissom não confia em mim, ele pensa que vou fazer a mesma coisa que Debi fez. Mas eu não sou ela posso ser parecida fisicamente, mas não mentalmente, ele tem que entender que eu o amo desde que vi aqueles lindos olhos azuis, como ele pode duvidar de mim?

- Sara. – Disse Cath tentando encontrar as palavras certas para dizer a amiga. – Grissom sempre foi assim, reservado, medroso ele sempre foi... Grissom. Isso é difícil para ele, tente não ficar muito chateada com ele.

- Mas como não Cath. – Levantou a voz Sara. – Sempre demonstrei meu amor para ele, mas ele sempre me rejeitou, mas com a Senhorita Terri sempre ouve tempo, quanto a mim.

- Não fica assim. – Disse Cath abraçando a amiga. – Todos têm seus erros, no tempo certo ele vai repará-los e vim correndo para você.

- Eu cansei Cath. – Disse Sara chateada. – De hoje em diante ele se foi da minha mente.

- É melhor ir para casa. – Disse Cath se levantando. – Vou te levar para casa.

- Não precisa estou com meu carro. – Disse ela.

- E também está bêbada. – Disse Cath com uma voz de repreensão. –Warrick está lá fora me esperando, ele pode levar seu carro até seu apartamento.

- Warrick? – Disse Sara. – Pelo menos alguém te ama.

- Hey. Não fale besteiras. – Disse Cath Brava. – Vem vamos.

Warrick levou o carro até o apartamento de Sara, e depois de se despedir se foi com Catherrine.

Sara estava prestes a colocar a chave na maçaneta quando percebeu um homem sentado com olhos fechados.

- Grissom? – Disse Sara crédula. – O que está fazendo aqui?

Grissom abriu os olhos e sorriu. – Sabia que estava por perto.

- Deixe me ver. –Disse Sara. – Será por que eu tenho que voltar para casa?

- Não por que quando você está por perto meu coração acelera e começo a ficar nervoso. – Disse Grissom se levantando e indo em direção de Sara.

- O Homem de ferro tem sentimentos? Acho que já pegaram esse papel e colocaram no cinema. – Disse Sara seca.

- Quero falar com você. – Disse Grissom finalmente.

- Então você estava cantando. – Disse ela zombando dele. – Então pode começar.

- Sei que estava lá. – Disse Gil tomando uma distância segura de Sara. – Sei que me escutou falar sobre meus sentimentos. A verdade é, que se eu nunca tentar um relacionamento, como vou saber? Debi abriu meus olhos, podia ser você ali no banheiro. – Ele fechou os olhos.

- Grissom. – Disse Sara com um nível maior do tom de voz. – Eu não sou Debi, posso ser parecida com ela, mas não sou.

- Depois de um tempo pensei nisso. – Disse Grissom cortando-a. – E percebi o quanto de tempo perdi pensando que iria me magoar e ir embora com alguém melhor do que eu. Mas li em um trecho de um livro que dizia assim: _**"Pois assim como ele pensa dentro de si mesmo, assim ele é" **_Eu não quero pensar em ti perder, então parei de me esconder e comecei a ser um soldado pronto para a batalha, batalhar pelo amor que em mim tentei esconder. Esses pensamentos me fizeram ver que sempre tinha o que sempre busquei. VOCÊ.

Sara estava sem palavras, era a primeira vez que Grissom demonstrava algum sentimento por ela aqui em Vegas.

- Como posso ter certeza que você não vai me magoar? – Perguntou Sara olhando para o chão. Mas antes que tivesse qualquer reação, seus lábios se tocaram, foi um beijo lento mas apaixonado.

- Esse beijo selo meu amor por ti. – Disse Grissom em seu ouvido. – E demonstro te convidando para jantar.

- Eu aceito. – Disse ela com um sorriso. – Mas não quer dizer que está desculpado.

- Aposto que até o final da noite você me perdoa. – Disse ele enigmático.

- Está bem, que tal um dia de servo? – Disse Sara encostando seu dedo indicador na ponta do nariz dele.

- Eu sempre vou ser seu servo. – Disse a puxando mais perto de si. – Um servo com privilégios. – E se beijaram.

_**~Fim~ **_

**Frase: New American Standard Biblie ou o Livro Campo de Batalha da mente para adolescentes de Joyce Meyer.**

_**Eu já estava querendo escrever uma pequena historia. Assisti esse Capitulo do Csi ontem a noite, e tive inspiração por favor comentem. Obrigada por lerem.**_

_**Ass: Rebeca Sidle Grissom.**_


End file.
